clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rocket Slug/Two Days Worth Of Odd Dreams!
Hello, RS here. I have not one, but TWO days worth of wacky, zany, off-the-walls dreams. They may scare you, shock you, or even HORRIFY you! coughs up hairball You have been warned. Mister Piggeh I was at a fancy restaurant and I knew a guy there. He looked about 30, and I said, "Hi, Mister Piggeh," because that was his name. He got all whiny and defensive and went, "whine My name is Mr. Smith! You will call me that and LIKE IT!" Huh. Something That I Don't Know what I Should Call It A dream perhaps? Here we go! In the beginning, my mom was driving me and Tails to the daycare. I had in my backpack: A note book and three pencils A camera A Nintendo DSi A perfect SIR unit (type of robot GIR from Invader Zim is) A large plastic bag (like a Ziploc) A Card Jitsu Deck (all 75 of mine in my collectible tin with Sensei, of course) Something else The window was open, and it was EXTREMELY windy, so windy, we wore windbreakers. My stuff flew out! Then I saw teen celebrity SELENA GOMEZ!!!! She got all my stuff for me, pushed it back through the window, and told me to shut it. But I didn't without giving Selena a fellow hug and taking a picture with my camera! Me and Tails from the Sonic Games were going to a new daycare to investigate. It was a daycare for kids ages 7 to 11. We were reporters and we had to get the inside scoop. We brought out notebooks and purple sparkly mechanical pencils (our favorite kind!). I forget what it was called, but we had to stay in cells that were yellow and cramped. We weren't allowed to have ANYTHING with us. No pencils, NOTHING. (But I had stuffed my backpack into the extremely large pocked of my jacket. I opened it and searched for weaponry, but it was EMPTY. How can a bulky SIR unit fall out of a 3 pound bag? It was zipped shut. I think Selena had something to do with this.) The cells were inflatable. Then it was time for classes. I met a girl dressed up like a nun, Adyson. She was EXTREMELY nice. We must have been there for a long time, because soon it was 8:00 and I COULDN'T TAKE IT! I screamed out loud and leaped onto my desk. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! YOU CALL THIS A DAYCARE?" The teacher stood up on his desk and said, "SIT DOWN BEFORE I GIVE YOU DETENTION!" So I began to cry because of all the MADNESS. Then, I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear, "It's 8:00, I'm getting sleepy. I should call my mom," "Well, makes sense, you need a nap anyway." he said like the JERK he is. After class, Adyson and I walked out, wondering how a bulky robot can fall out of a stuffed backpack. "I don't see my mom's car anywhere." I said. Adyson shrugged. "If I were of legal age, had a car, and had my license and knew where you lived, I'd drive you home. What kind of car does she drive?" I replied, "She drives a silver Chevy LTZ with a patriotic Mickey Mouse antenna topper and a half scratched off JD Byrider bumper sticker." Then I saw my mom, calling my name. She drove us home. But I forget what happens to Tails.....poor little fox. Category:Blog posts